Yes Sir
by NekoPaws
Summary: Roy is teaching Riza to not call him "sir" and he does so in an interesting way... I do not own these characters or Fullmetal Alchemist...Enjoy! :)
1. Counting fingers

_ He had a deep, dark look in his eyes that burned right through her pale body. "How many times did you say it today my dear?" he asked as if he hadn't known __already. She __looked back and spoke softly,_

_"Eight…" he tisked and grinned a seductive grin looking down at her vulnerable body, _

_" That's two more than before, it's __almost like... like you want it...Do you?" he asked, __teasing the arch of her back with each and every breath. She blushed as her __breathing became shallow __and shaky,_

_ "...Yes sir…" she replied weakly. He chuckled.  
-_

Roy clocked into work promptly at 7:00 a.m. He drug himself into his office and he threw his jacket on his chair. He left his office and came back in with a bagel and a cup of coffee in his hands. He sunk into his chair and sighed. He really did not like mornings...He stared at the looming tower of papers that had been neatly stacked on the left side of his desk. He groaned and lied his head down, dreading the day's work in store for him. Riza strode into his office and looked at the tired man in front of her. "Good morning sir." She saluted. Hearing the three letter word 'Sir' caused his head to lift instantly and smile as soon as he saw who said it. He grinned and held up a finger for her to see, having a significance which only the two of them knew. Riza instantly regretted her greeting and her face turned a cherry red.

"Well it's a good morning now miss Hawkeye."Roy cooed.

"J-just do your work Mustang." she scurried out of Roy's office and nearly ran someone over. She apologized to them and ran along to do her work. Roy grinned as he watched her leave. He enjoyed to see her get flustered like that. He looked back at his pile of papers, groaned again, and prepared for the day.

Lunch break had finally arrived. Roy sat down at the normal table by the window with his normal packed lunch of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, an apple, a bag of chips, a bottle of water, some carrots, and a bit of money to get something from the vending machine. Across the table was Armstrong and Havoc. Riza showed up a few minutes later and sat next to Roy. Her lunch consisted of the cafeteria ravioli, a pear, a carton of milk, a piece of French bread, and an ice cream cup. She smiled and greeted the three men. They all talked and discussed work matters for awhile. Riza reached across the table to grab a napkin. As she pulled her arm back, her elbow knocked her ravioli right into Roy's lap. "Oh shit!" she scrambled out of her seat. Roy jumped up and Riza quickly grabbed the bowl off of the floor. Havoc snickered to himself. "I am so sorry sir!" Riza blurted as she grabbed napkins off of the table to hand to him, " I didn't mean to…" Roy immediately flashed Riza a mischievous and revengeful look that only she could see and she knew she would see again later.

"You'll pay for that one Hawkeye." He flashed her five fingers. Her face was already beet red from embarrassment. Armstrong chirped in,

"Oh come now Roy, don't be so hard on the poor woman. It's just clothes, you can change into a different uniform. Take it like a real man, like ME!" Armstrong's shirt nearly vanished in thin air and his 'muscle show' was accompanied by a background of sparkles.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom…" Riza said quickly and ran off.  
-

She turned on the water for the sink and splashed some water on her face. Roy had been getting to her the whole day. She wanted him to touch her... to call her into his office, shut the door and... There was a knock on the door. "Riza, are you alright?" It was Roy's voice. The sound caused goosebumps to crawl over her skin.

"Y-yes Roy...I'm fine" she gathered up her composure and exited the restroom.

"Will you please help me find a change of clothes?" he asked when she came out. She nodded and they walked. She began to think as Roy changed clothes.

_Her instinct was to __call him 'Sir' at work, but he wanted her to __use his name. In order to get her to do so he came up with a game. Each time she called his 'sir', he __got to spank __her, she didn't know how that came to his mind but she didn't want to know...and Roy made it a point to remind her every __time she said it by holding up __the number __of times on his fingers... She debated stopping the whole thing by __threatening to split his skull with a bullet until she __realized how much the game turned __her on. The __thought of him overpowering her and making her whole body feel numb..._

"Riza," her train of thought was interrupted by her subordinate looking at her wearing clean clothes. She looked up at him, "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing sir." She flinched as soon as she said the word. The corner of Roy's mouth rose into a half smile,

"I'm really liking this game of ours, it makes my work day more enjoyable." he winked at her and put up six fingers.  
-

By about 9:00 p.m., Roy had just about completed all of his paperwork. His eyes were heavy and a half a cup of cold coffee, a napkin, and a candy wrapper all sat on his desk by the papers. His eyes fell closed and he let himself drift off. His sleepy eyes snapped open at the sound of his office door creak open and shut. He looked up and saw Riza standing in front of him. He smiled. She was so beautiful. Her eyes still glimmered with fight even though he knew she was as tired as he was. "Yes Riza?" he asked with a voice so deep it sent shivers down her spine.

"Just checking in s…" she caught herself, "Roy…" The dark haired male chuckled and grinned,

"Nice save." He watched as color flooded her pale cheeks. Roy especially thought this view of her was beautiful, pink cheeks painted on her gorgeous white skin. Her eyes darted away and she quickly changed the subject,

"I...I came to check on you and I see your work isn't complete. We...you can't go home until it's all finished." Roy sighed,

"In that case, would you make me a fresh cup of coffee please?" Riza nodded and replied,

"Yes sir." before she could stop herself. Roy chuckled again but this time with a more satisfied tone. The color deepened in her face. Roy stood up from his chair, grabbed his coffee cup, and slowly maneuvered his way over to her. He maintained eye contact with her as he walked. His eyes were dark but they had fire in them, making Riza feel hotter with each stride he took. When he got to her, he brushed his lips lightly against the shell of her ear and whispered softly,

"That makes eight today miss Hawkeye." He smiled wickedly when he felt her quiver as he tapped his fingers eight times down her arm. She felt like she was melting.

The heat from her body began to pool between her legs...She snapped herself out of the trance and took a step back. She took the mug from Roy's hands and he smiled as he watched her leave with the cup.


	2. How About Dinner?

_She could feel the heat from his hand radiating over her behind. She closed her eyes, already feeling the sting...She inhaled and held her breath in anticipation. He could tell her body was tensed. He brought his hand down softly and placed it on her right butt cheek, chuckling as she winced at the light contact. 'shit…' she thought to herself, 'he knew…' "I can tell you are waiting for it, but I want it to be a surprise" he said. "I-I'm sorry sir...I can't help i-" she was cut off by a sharp slap. "A-Ah!" she yelped as the heat from the hit pulsed through her lower body. His tone was smooth, but his demand cut through the air like a knife._

"_Count."_

"_...One…"._

_(Flashback a month prior)_

He was asleep at his desk again. Riza sighed as she approached him and slammed a stack of random papers and manila folders papers on his desk. He jolted at the sudden loud intrusion in front of him and Riza rolled her eyes. "Sir, wake up and do _something..._please…" he glanced up at Riza with a tired and sly look on his face. "Okay Riza, how about I ask you to dinner tonight? And don't call me sir..." She gave Roy a slightly annoyed look and attempted to ignore the light blush that threatened to spread on her cheeks. "Maybe if you actually get enough work done to leave at a decent time…" she mumbled. He smiled and looked up at her with the palm of his right hand resting beneath chin, "deal." She raised an eyebrow at his agreement and scoffed, 'he won't get anything done…' she rolled her eyes again and walked back to her desk.

Roy watched her as she flounced away and smirked to himself. If this was a chance to get her in his grasp, he was going to take it. He grabbed the closest pen and a paper from the stack Riza dropped on his desk, "Boy Mustang, that's the most determined I've seen you look in a long time," Hughes commented as he walked in the door. Roy looked up at him with an amused face, "Hey, I could be getting a date for doing this," Hughes approached Roy rapidly and got close to his face "With who? Is it with Hawkeye? Did you _finally _get her to say yes? " Roy glanced around, trying to make sure there wasn't any unnecessary attention being drawn to his desk before he nodded very slightly. He clasped a hand over Hughes' mouth, preventing the onslaught of noises that were to emerge. The ecstatic look on his face assured Roy he made the right decision doing so. "Don't go blabbing about it, it's just dinner...And if you distract me there is no way I'll finish enough. Keep it on the down-low alright?" Hughes nodded and backed away from Roy. "Have fun! Don't work yourself too hard!" he winked as he walked away. Roy looked down at his desk and sighed, 'It'll be worth it…' he thought to himself as he picked the pen back up and opened the next folder.

*many hours later*

It was around 7:00 pm, and Riza walked with her normal confidence into Roy's office. She was very surprised to see him awake...and with a very neat stack of completed papers on his desk. Her eyes widened in shock, "Did you finish all of the documents?" Roy nodded, obviously very pleased with himself. "Wow, I have to say Roy I'm very impressed, I honestly didn't think you'd finish half of those." Roy smiled at her, "So let's go then." She looked at Roy blankly, confused by the statement, "We are going to my place for dinner," he said smoothly as he stood up from his chair and put on his coat. Riza froze for a moment as she remembered her earlier conversation with him. '_oh yeah…' _She straightened herself up quickly and cleared her throat, "Yes...A deal is a deal. Let's go then".

She waited for Roy to round his desk and she followed him, grabbing her jacket on the way out. '_Why did I agree to this?...' _She became flustered as she was able to easily and quickly answer her own question. She knew _exactly_ why...she'd always had feelings for Roy, but never really knew how to express them. This should work right? He agreed, he must have some feelings for her…Her thought bubbles vanished as she ran into Roy's back. They both jumped at the sudden contact. Roy turned to look at the now even more flustered Riza, "S-sorry sir I wasn't paying attention…" he smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it," he commented. He leaned himself closer to her and looked into her eyes. His grip slightly tightened on her shoulder. She had never seen a look like this before...his deep brown orbs nearly melted her where she stood. "and don't call me sir…" he said, only loud enough for her ears to hear. She felt a small wave of heat pulse through her as his words hit her ears. She was shocked at the feelings he could give her by just looking into her eyes and saying words...He smiled and turned back around, "Let's continue on, shall we?" She blushed and scolded herself for nearly falling apart at his feet as she continued behind him without a word.

The sky was softly lit with light pinks and oranges of the setting sun as the two approached Roy's apartment. He took his key out from his jacket pocket and inserted it into the handle of the door. When the door opened, Riza peaked inside. She had never been to Roy's apartment before. It was surprisingly clean and had a faint smell of coffee and linen. She stepped in after he walked through the door. It was quite nice for an apartment. The living room was visible as she entered. It had a nice black leather couch opposite a medium sized flat-screen sitting on a glass entertainment center. The living area was connected right to the kitchen.

Roy observed Riza as she looked around. "What would you like for dinner?" His voice snapped her out of her trance, "Oh...um…" she hesitated. She hadn't really been thinking about food on the way there...what was something easy…Roy interrupted her thinking, "I could make up some pasta? That's simple enough. Is that alright?" She nodded, "Yes, that sounds wonderful actually." "Take a seat Riza." He motioned toward the couch and she smiled lightly, taking off her jacket. She placed it onto a hook behind the front door. She took her shoes off and sat on the couch. She looked around at all of the other furnishings of the apartment, including a few pictures of Roy that hung on the robin's-egg shaded walls. She smiled at one of them portraying Roy and Hughes. Roy had his usual slightly annoyed but friendly smile while Hughes wrapped one arm around Roy, grinning broadly. A loud crash frightened Riza, she quickly made her way over to the kitchen and saw Roy picking an empty pot off of the floor. Riza let out a sigh and proceeded into the kitchen. "Are you alright?" Riza asked, "Yeah, just dropped it." "Would you like me to help?" she asked politely, "If you feel like helping I won't turn you away." Roy responded.

He began filling the pot with water from the sink, "Could you grab the pasta box from the cupboard over there? It's on the middle shelf." She looked to where he was pointing and nodded, grabbing the green box of linguini noodles from the cupboard. Once the water started to boil, she snapped a handful of the noodles in half and placed them in the pot. She stepped away and began to look around again. She admired the stainless steel appliances and granite counters. This place really was very nice, it made her wonder what the rest of the house looked like. Roy smiled lightly and watched Riza as she inspected his kitchen. She was so beautiful. He finally got her outside of a work environment, something he had been trying to do for so long. He wanted to move fast with her, but one wrong push and she would be gone. He sighed to himself which made Riza turn to him, "Is something wrong?" Riza asked, "Not at all." Roy responded smoothly and smiled at her. His voice made her head spin, but she didn't want him knowing that. The look in her eyes, however, let Roy know all he needed to. When the timer for the noodles chimed, Roy walked over to the stove. He passed by Riza and lightly brushed his hand across hers. The contact send a jolt of energy through Riza's body and made her blush. He emptied the pots contents into a strainer and grinned at himself, knowing he could get a rise out of Riza.

He poured some fettuccine sauce onto the noodles and added some leftover grilled chicken he had in the refrigerator. He pulled down two plates and wine glasses from one of the other cupboards and evenly distributed the pasta onto the plates. Riza sat down on a stool pushed up against the island in the middle of Roy's kitchen. Roy set one plate and one glass in front of her and he smiled, "I feel like a chef," Riza lightly scoffed and commented, "Except for the fact that I helped…" Roy ignored her comment, "And what would you like to drink with your pasta my dear?" Riza flushed slightly at the question, but decided to play along with his little game. "I will have your finest glass of water please." "Are you sure you wouldn't like a glass of wine? I have a perfectly good bottle up in the cabinet over there." he offered. Riza pondered, "Alright, I'll have a glass. Are you going to drink some too?" Roy shrugged, "I don't see why not." He went to the cabinet and pulled out a clear wine bottle filled with a deep red wine. He popped the cork and poured the two glasses a bit less than halfway full. He handed Riza a set of silverware and her glass. "Thank you." She said, taking the items from his hands. "Anything for a guest." He said kindly as he grabbed his plate and glass and walked over to the stool next her. She sipped the wine from her glass. It was a sweet cherry wine. The pasta was decent as well. Riza broke the silence, "I was shocked you finished all of that paperwork. I never knew the incentive of dinner would have that much of an impact." Roy smiled and took a drink from his glass, "It gave me something to look forward to. Maybe we should do this more often, hm?" Riza looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, maybe…" The way Riza looked at him made him feel like a 10 year old with a crush on a classmate. It felt good.

After awhile of sipping wine and eating pasta, Roy wiped his mouth with his napkin and set it on the countertop. "Are you finished with your plate? I can take it for you," he asked. "Oh! Yeah I am, thank you." Riza handed Roy her plate and he took it to the sink. She stood up and brought both empty glasses to the sink, too. Roy looked at her, "Would you like to head home now or would you like to stay for awhile longer?" Riza contemplated for a few seconds. She knew she wanted to stay with him for as long as possible, but she also didn't want to seem too desperate. "Maybe I'll stay next time." she said with a smile.

She walked to the front door and slipped on her shoes and jacket. Roy walked over to her. "May I walk you home?" "I think I can manage, sir." Riza went to open the door, but Roy stepped forward and pushed it shut. Riza turned to face Roy and found herself nearly right in front of his face. His body towered over her; her cheeks flushed the instant their eyes met and her voice tremored. His body was so close and his scent was so strong. She wasn't brought to her knees easily, but he was one of the only people who could make her crumble.

"R-Roy…" she cursed at herself for stuttering. "Riza…" his voice was serious, but there was something different about this. "Don't call me sir…" "I'm sorry Roy...it's just hard for me to get out of habits like that…" Roy grinned and chuckled "Maybe we just need a way to break the habit...a game possibly." "A game?" Riza was intrigued. Roy nodded and let go of the door, slightly backing away from Riza. "That, however, can be a discussion for another night." Riza frantically tried to collect herself. She had never had him so close to her before, and she hated to admit she felt a bit of disappointment when he backed away. "Should we do this again next week?" He asked. "S-sure," she responded and she gathered her shoes, coat and pride. They bid each other goodnight and Roy closed his door. He leaned his head back against the wall. He had nearly broke at the sight of her face when they were so close. He wanted her so badly but he knew he had to give her some time. '_Soon enough…' he thought, 'we will discuss the game"..._


End file.
